megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Psyche
is the "Computational Humanoid Reploid" in Mega Man X: Command Mission. History Dr. Psyche is a member of the Rebellion Forces and is very interested in the evolutionary capabilities of Reploids. He was an old research partner of Professor Gaudile and urged him to join the Rebellion forces as well. Dr. Psyche eventually hunted down his old colleague to wrest the Force Metal Generator device he had created and was confronted by Mega Man X's command team in doing so. Dr. Psyche is crazed and power-hungry, as well as very likely insane. He makes long, almost ridiculous movements with almost every sentence he speaks, making him a fairly comical character. He is also extremely arrogant and considers others inferior to himself due to his superior intellect. Upon his defeat at X's hands, Dr. Psyche separates his head from his body and attaches it to a large, nautilus inspired body dubbed Mad Nautilus, this being the part of the battle where the traditional "WARNING!" text flashes across the screen in-game. But, despite his protective shield, Mad Nautilus was eventually defeated by X and his party. Stats and Abilities In battle, Dr. Psyche always begins by summoning Needles to aid him and will summon more when they are destroyed. While Needles are present, he will attack by firing twin laser blasts from the two small guns holstered at his sides (Doom Blaster) and by throwing an assortment of random objects, which can affect player stats (4-D Throw). ''Dr. Psyche'' ''Support Units'' Mad Nautilus is Dr. Psyche's second form. In this form, he takes on the appearance of a mechanical nautilus and has a powerful shield that automatically counters any attacks performed on it. Eventually, the shield will drop as he charges up for the attack, Mad Ecstasy, allowing for the Hunters to attack without retaliation for a bit. Mad Nautilus is encountered again in the Far East HQ, along with other revived/recreated members of the Rebellion Army. Stats and Abilities ''First Encounter at Gaudile Laboratory'' ''Second Encounter at Far East HQ'' Gallery Dr.PsycheConceptArt.jpg|Dr. Psyche's in-game concept art. CM_DrPsycheConcept.jpg|Translated concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. MadNautilusConceptArt.jpg|In-game concept art of Mad Nautilus. PsycheEarlyDesignSketches.jpg|Dr. Psyche's early design concepts. PsycheUnusedMechDesign.jpg|Unused mech design for Dr. Psyche's second form. Videos Trivia * His starting line during the second phase of battle, "You'll never beat my evolved form!!", has sparked a running joke on YouTube, where he is teased as being a Pokémon, due to the word "evolved ", which is often used in the Pokémon series. ** This is further expressed through his head, which has a color palette similar to a standard Poké Ball. * The Pokémon reference is continued due to the lower part of Dr. Psyche's hat looking like a a Great Ball, as of the blue appearance and spherical lock. * His battle tactics, cries, and attack responses all suggest that he prefers to use his superior intelligence in place of his brawn when fighting opponents. * His round, protruding head bears a passing resemblance to that of NumberMan.EXE. *Mad Nautilus is the only boss which X's theme, "Fight X!", is played during the boss battle (but only during the first encounter with him). *He is one of the few Maverick bosses to have more than one form in battle. es:Dr. Psyche Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Rebellion Army Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Doctors Category:Male Reploids Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased